Sara and the Rogue Kittens
by Pir8grl
Summary: So…last weekend, a mama cat with three kittens moved into my backyard. A day or so later, I christened the babies Lenny, Lisa, and Mick. OF COURSE they had to star in their very own fic!


Sara Lance strode into the cortex with a cardboard carton held tightly in her arms. Said carton emitted small 'mew's and 'eep's. She set the box carefully on an empty desk.

"I need your help," she said, without preamble.

"Of course, Sara," Barry replied automatically. "What -"

The was a soft shuffling sound from within the carton, then the folded over lid rose up, and a tiny, black-furred face peeked out.

"Oh, how adorable!" Caitlin breathed, hurrying over to catch the fluffy creature before it could escape.

Two other faces, white with tabby stripes, poked up out of the box, looking around curiously. One scampered out of the box and straight over to Cisco. Barry scooped up the other before it could stick its face into a nearby coffee mug.

Sara winced and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to ward off an incipient headache.

"Oh, my god, they're so cute!"

"Where'd they come from?"

"Do they have names?"

Sara sucked in a deep breath and straightened up. "Oh, they have names all right. Cisco, that's Lisa you've got there."

The engineer looked puzzled, and the kitten who'd taken possession of him rubbed happily against his cheek, from her perch on his shoulder.

"Caitlin, that's Mick, and Barry, you've got -"

"Oh, no. Oooooh no. You have _**got**_ to be kidding."

"'Fraid not."

Barry stared at the tiny striped creature in his hands. True, all kittens had blue eyes, but this one - he shuddered and promptly handed the kitten to Sara. The kitten favored Barry with a smug glance, then stretched up to give kisses.

Caitlin dropped the black kitten on the desk and jumped back as if she'd been bitten. Little Mick stared up at her with round eyes and mewled piteously.

Only Cisco seemed content to let Lisa the kitten clamber all over him.

"What - how - what can we -" Barry spluttered.

"The 'what' is my teammates have been turned into kittens. The 'how' is I don't know. And what you can do for me is turn them back into people!"

The three denizens of STAR Labs stared at one another, slack jawed. Barry was the first to shake himself out of his trance.

"OK. Where did this happen? Or is it when?"

"Both. Ancient Egypt."

"Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats as gods," Cisco mused, cuddling the tiny tabby kitten. "That sounds more like magic than science. Maybe Constantine…?"

"John is incommunicado right now. He's off in the jump ship, working on another part of the mission."

"What were these three up to?" Caitlin wanted to know, trying to remain steadfast against Mick the kitten's appealing little face and waving paw.

"They were supposed to retrieve an anomalous object from the Temple of Bast."

"You mean 'steal,'" Barry said rather accusingly.

"That's why I sent these three," Sara said wearily.

"Bast is the ancient Egyptian cat goddess," Caitlin mused.

"Like I said, magic," Cisco muttered.

"Do we have any way of getting in touch with Kendra?" Caitlin asked.

"These are cats, not hawks," Cisco reminded her.

"Cats…" Barry muttered.

"What?" Sara pleaded. "What have you thought of?"

"There's someone in Gotham City who could maybe have some idea of how to fix this. If…"

"If _**what?"**_ Sara demanded.

"If she's…you know…real…and not just an urban legend."

Sara cuddled Lenny the kitten close. "Please. Whoever you have to call, please just do it. I really want my Leonard back."

Barry sighed and reached for his cell. "You know, this one looks like a lot less trouble. Just saying."

"Place the call, Barry," Sara ordered.

* * *

Barry returned to a state of adorably mild chaos. Mick was happily dismantling a turkey sandwich on Caitlin's desk. He sniffed disdainfully at the lettuce and flung it aside, then dragged out a slice of turkey almost as big as he was, and started devouring it.

Sara was seated at another desk. Lenny and Lisa were scampering about, wriggling into drawers and desk organizers and stealing whatever caught the attention of their twinkling little blue eyes. They were amassing a rather sizable pile of small, shiny objects in front of Sara.

She looked up when Barry entered the room, trying not to let hope flood her features. "Well?"

"Well, Kate confirmed that Catwoman is, in fact, a real person, and yes, she is familiar with a lot of ceremonial magical items dedicated to cats."

"But?"

"But she disappeared about the same time as Kate's cousin. She thinks she can track them down."

"Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?" Caitlin asked.

Barry shrugged helplessly. "This is Gotham we're talking about." He looked at Sara's stricken face. "Hey…we're on this, all right? If Kate can't help us, we'll find someone else. We will fix this for you."

Sara managed a watery smile. "Thanks. Really. It's just…everything I've ever heard about this kind of transformation says that if you don't fix it right away, the person can start to lose themselves. I can't go through that again."

Cisco chuckled at the sight of Lenny the kitten snuggling into Sara…and then reaching up to pat at her necklace with immaculate white paws. "I think it's pretty obvious that Snart's still in there."

* * *

"Sara."

Something was tugging at her hair. She blearily opened one eye, only to scrunch it shut as an enthusiastic little kitten head butted her. While another was tugging on her hair.

"Sara, wake up."

She groaned and forced herself upright in a desk chair that was _**not**_meant for sleeping, corralling the two wayward tabby terrors in her arms. A glance confirmed that Mick was snoozing blissfully in the remains of Caitlin's turkey sandwich.

"Good morning, Miss," a far-too-alert British accented voice said politely.

Sara forced her attention to Barry, in his familiar red costume, and the stranger, dapper and immaculate in a three piece suit, complete with watch and chain. She freed a hand to shove her hair back out of her eyes. "Right. Sorry."

"That's quite all right, Miss."

"Sara, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"Mr. Pennyworth has something he thinks will help our furry little predicaments," Cisco added.

Sara turned to Alfred with a glorious smile that almost made up for the…er…joys…of travel-by-speedster. Almost. He pulled a small velvet bag from one of his pockets.

"Miss Kyle thinks that this is what you need to put your friends right as rain."

He pulled out an oddly carved gold medallion with a curious green gem at its center, and carefully shook out the chain. He reached for one of the kittens cautiously.

"If I may?"

"Of course," Sara replied.

She grasped one of the tabbies firmly in her hands, then impulsively pressed a kiss to the top of its furry little head. Alfred looped the chain over the tiny creature, then stepped back. There was a swirl of green smoke that smelt of dust and exotic spices. When it cleared, Leonard Snart was laying full length on his side with his head propped on his hand. His feet dangled off the edge of the desk.

Kitten Lisa sniffed at him, then sneezed delicately. Sara slumped in relief.

"Anyone care to tell me how we got here?" he drawled, "and why I have a craving for sushi?"

"Well, I take it that worked then?" Alfred asked briskly.

Sara nodded, eyes sparkling with unshed tears of relief. Snart rolled to a more upright sort of position, swinging his legs over the side of the desk. He frowned, first at the heavy medallion around his neck, then at the tabby kitten intent on climbing his arm.

"Sara?" he asked, a world of question in those two syllables.

She reached for him, stepping in close and pulling him in for a fierce hug. Snart didn't generally care for an audience, particularly a total stranger, but he obliged, sensing Sara's rather obvious distress.

"Let's get the others straightened out, so we only have to explain this once." She reached for the medallion and lifted it over his head. "Grab Lisa, would you?"

_**"What?"**_

"Here, I've got her," Cisco volunteered.

When the smoke cleared for the second time, Lisa Snart glanced around in surprise, then fingered the heavy gold piece with an expression of open acquisitiveness.

"None of that, now," Alfred informed her sternly. "We've still got your other friend to fix up, then I need to get that back to Miss Kyle."

After receiving a faint nod from her brother, Lisa released the medallion with a pretty pout.

Cisco snorted something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "It's not like Catwoman came by it honestly."

Alfred pivoted with military precision. "Be that as it may, young sir, Miss Kyle gave it into my custody, and I shall return it whence it came. Master Wayne is…not someone you'd care to have as an enemy. And neither am I."

"Guys. Nobody is making any more enemies today, and nobody is keeping the magical whatsit," Sara said sternly. She turned to Alfred. "We're really grateful for your help, Mr. Pennyworth -"

"Alfred, please, Miss," he replied genially.

Sara grinned. "What can we do to repay you, Alfred?"

"Fare home?" he asked, rather plaintively. "Perhaps something not _**quite**_ so fast?"

"Deal." She extended her hand, and he shook firmly.

They were interrupted by a bellow from the vicinity of Caitlin's desk. "What the hell's going on here? And why is there mayo on top of my head?"


End file.
